One More Day
by Sharingan Kyuubi
Summary: Team seven stops in an inn outside konoha for the night after a mission. When Naruto can't sleep, so he goes downstairs into the lobby, finding a piano, will the song of his hear be heard? Bad summary... better then it sounds... please read! SASUNARU!


Wow... Happy New Year everyone!!! This is my New Year's gift to all you SasuNaru fans! I started it after midnight, and it took me... um... a little less then an hour, so I'm sorry if it sucks... it's late (almost 1am) and I'm betting there are so many errors in here it'd make an English teacher cry... but again, I wanted to bring in the new year with something I (and probably all of you reading this) love, so I felt I had to write a fic. I heard the song earlier in the day on the 31st, and I was surprised to see no one had done anything with it between Sasuke and Naruto! I think it fits them very well -nods- _very_ well.

So... yeah, sorry again if it sucks, please review when you're done, even a short one will do, I really want to know what you people think.

And yes, before anyone asks, I did use a clip from another fan fic of mine in a flashback in this story 3 I'm such a cheater... lol, cookies to those who know which part ('cause it means you've read some of my other stories!)

* * *

Naruto shifted around on the makeshift bed he was laying on for the umpteenth time that night. He was laying in the middle of the floor of the inn room he was sharing with the other members of his squad, a mattress thrown haphazardly on the floor, a pillow and a few blankets made his bed. It was dead silent in the room, so dark you could barely see your hand if you held it in front of you face, but still, the Kyuubi holder couldn't sleep. It wasn't that the bed was_unconformable_, no it was far from that, soft and warm, it held more comfort then one might assume it would have from a glance. No, it wasn't the bed at all...

Team seven had been sent on yet another mission, it was simple, just to retrieve some scrolls from a village a good distance from Konoha. They'd traveled there, gotten the scrolls, and made good progress heading back, but Kakashi, who'd insisted he be allowed to go with his 'favorite little students', declared them done for the day, and checked out the only room left in the inn.

The three squad members didn't complain, they were all tired anyway from being on their feet all day, and couldn't work up the will to argue the point that Konoha was only two villages away, and even if they did argue, they knew they would lose. The new Icha Icha Paradise book was to be released today, (according to Naruto, who had gotten most of the future release date and constantly used them as bribes against Kakashi) and the disappearance of their sensei shortly after they settled in only confirmed their original suspicions of the true reason for stopping.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto sat up, glancing around the room, quickly noting that Kakashi had returned, and was slumped over in a chair, a book with the price sticker still one it in his hand, and plastic wrapping with a small sticker that read 'Adult Content' on it at his feet. Sakura and Sai lie in the two beds in the room, both completely knocked out, off somewhere deep within dream land. Standing up, he tossed the blankets back, expertly navigating across the room towards the door, taking care not to trip on the random art supplies Sai had felt he needed to throw across the floor claiming,

"They're traps, I have a sixth sense about this stuff, if anyone so much as breaths wrong on them, I'll know." which had resulted in a well aimed punch to the head from Sakura, when he tried to put a few under her blankets.

Of all the members in the team, his night vision was the best, wither it was due to the effects of the Kyuubi or not, Naruto wasn't sure, but he didn't complain, it had saved his ass more then once, and questioning strange occurrences with his abilities only annoyed the fox, usually resulting in a weeks worth of silence from the demon or longer, and while Naruto didn't particularly love the Kyuubi's sarcasm, he enjoyed the foxes company... for the most part. Regardless, this was why he was able to navigate so well despite his 'normal' composure.

Opening the door silently, he slipped out, shutting it behind him with care, before making his way down the hall, down the stairs, to the main lobby. It was deserted, not that it surprised the blond, it must had been at least three in the morning, and he didn't expect to run into anyone at such an hour. His gaze fell on the large grand piano in the corner of the lobby, the velvet coated rope that blocked it off stood out against the darkness.

Walking over, he unhooked one side of the rope, letting it fall to the floor with a dull 'thunk'. Pushing open the lid gently, he took a seat on the wooden piano bench, skimming his fingers across the keys, as if feeling them out, not playing any notes. He looked down at the piano, a sad gaze in his eyes, as his fingers finally found the keys that they wanted, and be began to play a tune, it started with a short solo,

"Sasuke... I wrote this for you... after you left... I missed you... so much..." he muttered as the solo ended. He continued to play, but added words this time as he went on,

"_Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me,  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in malibu  
I simply wished, for one more day with you..._" his mind floated back, memories filling him as he sang.

* * *

_**Begin Flashback**_

_A six year old Naruto sat on the swing outside the academy by himself, watching with saddened eyes as parents came to pick up their children. He say all the children from his class leave one by one as their parents walked up to the building, greeting them with a smile and a hug, sometimes even a peck on the forehead. Tearing his gaze from the 'heart warming' moments that only brought him pain, the young blond leaned against the rope of the swing, staring dully at a dying dandelion in the patch of grass in front of him, he didn't know how long he'd been sitting there before..._

_"Why are you sitting here all alone?" Naruto jumped, nearly falling off the swing in shock. Turning, he stared wide eyes into the dark obsidian eyes of his classmate, Sasuke Uchiha._

_"I..."_

_"Isn't your mom coming?" Sasuke asked, walking up beside Naruto, looking at the blond with a confused __look, "You're the only one still here..." the blond looked up, realizing the Uchiha was right, all the other children were gone._

_"Your parents aren't here yet either!" Naruto protested meekly. _

_"My brother is coming to pick me up..." Sasuke frowned, "He already told me he'd be a little late..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"So..." Sasuke crossed his arms, where are you parents?"_

_"...I... don't have any..." Sasuke's face fell slightly._

_"Oh...I... sorry..." Naruto shrugged, _

_"Doesn't matter..."_

_"..." Sasuke paused, a thoughtful look on his face. Smiling he held out his hand to the blond, "Well then, you can come home with me and my brother!" Naruto blinked, staring at Sasuke as if he'd grown an extra head._

_"W-what?"_

_"Come on, we'll take you home then! It's no fun walking home alone... so... walk with us!" Naruto looked at Sasuke, a small smile on his face,_

_"Really? Can I?" Sasuke nodded, _

_"Sure, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"...Naruto..." he reached out, taking the pale hand held out to him, "Naruto Uzumaki..." and as their hands touched, a bond was formed._

_**End Flashblack**_

* * *

Naruto slowed slightly in his playing, a hand raised up, wiping a few stray tears that had found their way down his cheeks, his words trembled slightly as his fought back the urge to let the rest fall. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the keys a little harder, the melody cracking slightly, before flow was gained again, and he continued to sing, more memories coming,

"_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you..._

_...One more day..."_

* * *

_ **Begin Flashback**_

_Naruto jumped up into the desk, carefully balancing himself as he glared at the the raven haired boy sitting on the other side. _

_"I don't get it..." he muttered, narrowing his eyes, "What's so great about you, Sasuke?! Nothing!" The Uchiha returned the blonde's glare, his was of course more frightening then Naruto's, after all, he was an Uchiha._

_In the next row of desks, a boy with brown hair joked with his friend, swinging his arm back in a wild gesture as he stood up, explaining something 'just amazing' to his friend. Turning around the boy laughed, having felt his elbow connect with someone,_

_"Oh hey, sorry about th..." he trailed off, eyes widening at the sight he'd caused. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Eyes wide, frozen, and lips locked. Time seemed to stand completely still for a few minutes, before the spell was broken and both boths jerked back, clutching at their throats, sputtering and coughing._

_"Naruto!!!! I'll kill you!" Sasuke growled._

_"Ew yuck! Teme! Ew!" the two continued to cough and sputter, before finally looking up at each other again, and once again, time seemed to freeze for a few seconds as they met each others eye. Right before Naruto was thrown back by the mass of outraged Sasuke fans, the two shared a secret smile, and the bond between the two grew stronger, even though they didn't know it._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Naruto reached another short solo in the song, a small smile playing on his face as the last memory floated in his mind. When it had first happened, Naruto thought his life was over, but looking back, that kiss was one of his most precious memories, and he couldn't imagine a better first kiss.

"_First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl  
Then I'd unplug the telephone  
__And keep the tv off  
I'd hold you every second  
Say a million I love you's  
That's what I'd do. With one more day with you..."_

* * *

_ **Begin Flashback**_

_Naruto shut his eyes, waiting for the final blow to strike him. Seconds passed, but nothing came. Is this death? He asked himself, frowning. No, he couldn't be dead, he could still hear, sense, smell...feel._

_Something warm and wet was on his face. Raising his hand, he wiped some of it off, opening his eyes. Blood? He wondered, confused, but a feeling of dread soon filled him as he jerked his head upwards. He felt his chest tighten as his mind registered what he was seeing._

_Sasuke. In front of him. Bleeding._

_Dying..._

_His mind was blank, everything around him had seemed to stop right there, at that moment._

"_W-why...?" his voice cracked as he spoke, "W-why... why did you...?"_

"_I... don't know..." Sasuke's voice replied in a evident strain, "My body... just moved on it's own..." Naruto's mind remained frozen, nothing processed but the sight in front of him._

"_I hated you..." Naruto was brought back to the present as the raven began to speak again, "...you were... so stupid..." Sasuke found his mind wondering backwards, memories flashing before his eyes. They were training together, eating together, they were at the academy together, he had just seen Naruto walk in, smiling brightly, headband shinning proudly on his forehead... and then...finally... the kiss... the 'mistake'. Mistake... Sasuke thought dully, Was that all? A mistake...? he chuckled slightly, feeling the rest of the strength leave his legs. Staggering, he lost his balance and fell backwards, eyes screwed shut in pain, waiting for the impact upon the cold hard ground._

_Naruto let out a gasp of surprise, launching himself forward, catching the Uchiha just before he could hit the ground._

"_Sasuke!" he shouted. His eyes stung, and his vision blurred, but he paid no attention to it, as obsidian eyes slowly opened and met the sea of endless blue that were Naruto's._

"_I..." Sasuke started, straining all his efforts into speaking. He coughed heavily, more blood running down his face from his mouth._

"_Sasuke, you shouldn't-" Naruto started, but stopped as Sasuke continued._

"_I didn't want to die... at least not until I killed that man..." Naruto blinked back more years, his grip on Sasuke tightening absently as he leaned closer to hear the slowly depleting voice of the raven in his arms._

"_I didn't want to get distracted... to lose sight of my goals.. the clan... and him..." Sasuke coughed again, tears filling his own eyes, "I didn't want... to get close to anyone... so I wouldn't end up doing everything for them, to end up meeting someone precious to me..." he chuckled again, coughing slightly as blood caught in his throat, "It seems... I lost sight of my original goals... for new ones." Sasuke raised his head, that had slowly been falling lower and lower, to looking into the endless blue, tear filled eyes. Slowly raising his arm, he smiled. Naruto winced slightly, he'd never seen anyone, anyone smile so sadly before,_

"_My new goal... my new dream...my precious person... was you... Naruto..."_

_The blond's thoughts stopped once again. '...you Naruto...' repeating in his head over and over again._

"_Naru...to..." Sasuke's voice called out again, cracking, earing the blond's attention once again, "Don't... lose sight of your dreams..." he muttered, his fingers barely brushing against Naruto's cheek, before his arm fell across his stomach, and his eyes slowly slide shut, his body going completely limp._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Naruto felt fresh tears welling in his eyes as the image of Sasuke dying in his arms flashed in his eyes, he felt several slip down his cheek again not bothering to wipe them away, as he remembered seeing Sasuke stand up, raising a hand in a gesture of showing he was alright. The relief he had felt at that time. He didn't know what he would have done if he'd lost Sasuke, and once again, the bond between the two grew stronger. It was that day, Naruto Uzumaki realized he'd fallen in love with the number one rookie genius, the heartthrob of Konoha, his rival and best friend, Sauske Uchiha.

"_One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you..._" Naruto felt his voice falter again, more memories flashing through his mind in quick succession. The fight with Orochimaru in the forest... Sasuke telling him he was one of the ones he wanted to fight most in the chunin exams... the battle in the forest with Gaara... and so many more before and after that. Taking a deep breath, he continued one, singing another line,

"_Leave me wishing still for one more day..._." the notes got softer and softer as his hands began to shake too much to play, before stopping completely as Naruto finished in a voice almost too quiet to hear,  
"_Leave me wishing still for one more day... with you..._"

Hugging his arms tightly around himself, he tried to calm himself as his shoulders trembled, more tears falling freely from the blue eyes that had once been filled with so much joy. Sorrowful sobs echoed in the lobby, but the blond have given up in holding them back, after all, it wasn't like anyway was there to hear them... or so he thought.

The shadow of a figure that had been sitting by a window on the other side of the room moved a hand pushed gently against the glass, and the window opened the rest of the way, (it was already slightly open) as the person jumped inside, making no more nose then the lock had. They made their way across the carpeted floor, stopping just short of the orange clad ninja, dark eyes watching with guilt as the tears fell. Taking a step forward, a hand fell on Naruto's shoulder, making the blond gasp sharply and look up, eye wide and alert,

"...Dobe..."

Naruto blinked, shaking his head, he rubbed his eyes frantically, pinching his arm, trying to prove to himself that he wasn't just seeing things again. Pain shot through his arm as he pinched it, and he was able to count out the possibility of a dream. Reaching up slowly, his hand gripped the pale on on his shoulder, almost hesitantly as he finally spoke out in a soft voice,

"...S-Sasuke..." the raven's other hand rose, gently lifting Naruto's chin upward, before he pulled away his hands, placing each of them on one of Naruto's cheeks, his thumbs gently pushing away the tears that stained the sun-kissed cheeks,

"Naruto..." Sasuke muttered, leaning forward. Naruto froze, not sure if he should remain still, or attack, what was Sasuke going to to, but all his reason was thrown out the window as he felt smooth, silky cool lips connect with his. It didn't take him more then a few seconds to realize what was going on. Normally he'd pull back, demanding an explanation, but he knew every time he did, Sauske would disappear, and he'd wake up, alone and cold in his bed, so he decided to enjoy this 'illusion' while he could, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, as arms snaked themselves around his waist, pulling him up off the piano bench, so they were both in a standing position. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, each of them soaking up the others presence, afraid that if they let go, they'd go free falling forever, never to see one another again, but the need for air forced them apart eventually.

"S-Sasuke... w-why are you..." Naruto started, but trailed off as blue met black, and the words were lost in his throat.

"What would you say... if I could make that wish come true... for today... and even longer after that..." Sasuke muttered, "Would you still want that wish?"

"But..." Naruto started, "What about your brother... your revenge... your clan..." Sasuke shook his head,

"...dreams are made and lost... goals are set and changed Naruto... I thought I knew what I wanted... but when it finally came to pulling through with it... I realized it's not what I wanted at all... I've spent over two years fighting with myself over it... telling myself I lived for revenge... for killing that man... but my heart... my heart yearned for something... for someone else...and in the end... it seems to have won..." he paused, before taking a breath and continuing, "...that is... if you're still willing to take it... after all that's happened... I know I don't deserve it at all... but I'm here now, at your, at Konoha's mercy... willing to take whatever punishment I want... even death... as long as I can get one more day with you... Naruto..."

Naruto choked on sobs again, throwing his arms around the raven, he buried his head in the exposed pale chest, his body trembling with tears again, but this time, they weren't sad anymore, tears of relief, tears of joy, tears of love...

"One more day... one more... I don't want that..." Sasuke felt his heart fall as he returned the hug, closing his eyes in pain. No, he couldn't be disappointed, he knew it was to happen, he expected it, he,

"...because it'll just leave me wishing... for one more..." Naruto continued, stopping Sasuke's thoughts where they were, "...and I want you to stay... I want one more day... and then another after that, and another still... I want there to always be one more day with you...I...I want..." his voiced failed him again for the second time that night as he felt the arms around him tighten.

Sasuke felt tears of his own filling his eyes as he dug his nose into the mop of messy blond hair, the familiar sent of Naruto filling his senses as he took deep breaths, forever etching it into his memory. Pulling back, he smiled for the first time in over two years, raising a hand to gently wipe away the free falling tears of his favorite knucklehead again, before he leaned forward, meeting Naruto in another sweet kiss, smiling to himself as the flavor of ramen he remembered from their first kiss so long lingered on their lips.

Behind them, a third figure watched, a book in hand. Chuckling, the gray haired jounin turned, making his way silently back up the stairs, reading his book by the dim light of the hallway, his visible eyes sparkling with joy as a smile would almost be felt through his mask._I'm glad you got your wish... Naruto..._

And they two shinobi did get one more day, and the day after that. Through much negotiation with Tsunade and the council, Sasuke was allowed back in the village with a pardon, the knowledge that he had killed Orochimaru had helped in him that, however he was told he'd have to have someone to watch over him from that day fourth, but he didn't complain, and neither did his 'guard'.

Perhaps one day Sasuke would get his revenge, but that was the last thing on his mind, through the creative use of Naruto's self-created jutsu, and a little help from a certain fox, he was now the father of two twin boys, expecting a daughter soon. Looking back on his life, Sasuke couldn't say he regretted anything, even leaving, because in leaving, the bond between the two that had been created so long ago only seemed to get stronger, even if he did try to break it, he knew he couldn't, even if he had wanted to, because some bonds, can never be broken, always holding out _for more more day._

* * *

Well... yeah... it's done... I don't own the song or Naruto... blah, haven't done a disclaimer in forever... but if anyone here really things I own something like that well... maybe they deserve to think so... after all they're the ones being silly, not me, but just in case you don't know about the song, it was by "Diamond Rio" and it's called "One More Day" (obviously...) so... I hope you enjoyed it... now...

click that little button at the bottom... come on ... I know you want to... click it! click it!!! come on...

Push the button get a cookie! Push the button get a cookie! Push the button... get a cookie...

(and if anyone knows where that quote game form (hint: it was an x-box game) then you get an extra cookie, Sasuke and Naruto plushies, and a special mention in my next one shot (that I've already started writing).


End file.
